Victims of Chance
by lucidhalos
Summary: We are all victims of chance. Our fates may be woven, but our choices give us an opportunity to change that. [Loki/Darcy]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I also have this posted on AO3, if anyone recognizes it.

{ETA: This chapter was revised on 1/12/17.}

A spin on a not-so-new concept (with a twist on some comic book canon), but I'm meaning to keep this relatively short (fingers crossed) and a means for me to kick myself back into gear. I already have the roadmap for this planned out, so hopefully the chapters will just keep coming.

 _Set after the events of_ _ **Thor: The Dark World**_ _._ _Partially AU_ _. References to Thor comics and smidgen of Norse mythology._ This is not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

 **I.**

When Thor hears the news, he is uncertain of how to react. When he had left Jane she had been well, but it seems that she could not evade the frailty of a human life. He had been naïve to think she was different—an exception to the others around her. She was still as susceptible to the dangers that plagued her kind. Just because he loved her, did not mean she was immune to the ailments that cursed mankind. He was capable of saving her from destroyers, parasitic entities, and the dark elves—but he was incapable of rescuing her from the one thing that would slowly stake a claim on her mortal life.

"Are you sure it is cancer?" Thor asks as he tenses from the news. His brows knit together with frustration. While he did not know what exactly cancer was, he did know what it did to humans over time. It was, for the most part, an incurable disease. It troubled him that there was no clear explanation about how one could develop it.

"Aye," Heimdall answers.

Thor closed his eyes, as his shoulders tensed. He suddenly felt guilt wash over him. Maybe if he had stayed at her side, then maybe she would have been okay? He could not afford to lose another person so dear to him. Not now and not again. He had already lost his mother and he had almost lost his brother. Everything around him seemed to be hanging together by seams as the rift between the realms raged on.

"Do you know how long she has?" his words hang heavy in the air, as his blue eyes drift downward to stare into the twinkling abyss. The blonde warrior wishes he could see what the sentinel could. Heimdall shifts, his eyes never straying away from the woman in question.

"I do not know," responds Heimdall, "She is fine for the time being."

"But it will only get worse," Thor grimly points out. Suddenly, Loki's words of morality are ringing in his head and taunting him. It was foolish of him to think otherwise and he knew the trickster wouldn't even bat a lash at the news of Jane's fated demise. After all, his little brother had been right all along.

The blonde Asgardian ground his teeth and turned his back to Heimdall. This is not how Jane Foster should go. He is not so stupid to believe her life is as long as his, but her short life should not be any further shortened—especially when he has the opportunity to extend it.

Heimdall does not need to ask to know what the young prince is thinking. He could clearly see all the emotions swirling on the Asgardian's face. He knew that his love for the Midgardian was undeniable. That was certain, especially when he had been so quick to run to her aid when the Aether had infected her. Humans were such fragile creatures but they are capable of doing so much in the short lifespan they were granted. Dr. Jane Foster was a prime example of that and he admired it.

However, their tragedy was predestined as much as their faithful meeting had been. Thor will live for centuries and Jane will be lucky to live even more than a year from now in her condition.

"We are all victims of chance," Heimdall explained, "fate may weave our destinies, but chance gives us an opportunity to change it."

There is a pause, as Thor twists his head to stare back down into the abyss. "I wish to give Jane a chance to live."

"Then you know what you must do," the sentry claims, as he turns his gaze upon the warrior. Thor stiffens with acknowledgment. The grim expression on his face suddenly morphs into a determined one as he clamps a hand onto the sentinel's shoulder.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor said before he turned away and began heading back to the palace. The watcher of the Nine Realms shifted back into position on his perch. He can only hope the best for the young prince of Asgard, for his fate was of his own choosing.

* * *

Darcy Lewis kept her eyes glued onto the young Dr. Foster, as she pulled a chair out from under the desk for the older woman. She couldn't recall when her job as an assistant had evolved into playing nurse but was not going to complain about it. She was worried. Jane was restless and stubborn and would drive herself into a coma before she ever thought about not working. It was both frustrating and terrifying to deal with.

"Just give me one more moment to finish—"

"Jane," Darcy scolded, as she pulled and eased the workaholic into the seat, "You need to take a break. Remember what happened last week?"

The astrophysicist is about to protest when she sees her ex-intern's face. Instead, she sighs and takes the bottle of water from her. "Fine. Just for a bit."

The young brunette knew Jane was trying hard to put up a front. She was trying so hard to deny the truth, but at the end of the day reality struck her down. When the scientist wasn't trying to keep herself busy, she was an anxious mess. She tried so hard to keep that knowledge from Darcy, but nothing could stop Darcy from hearing the woman crying herself to sleep late at night. Her swollen and red eyes could not be hidden from scrutiny either.

It was utterly painful, but it had also been that long since they had found out. In fact, if it was not for Darcy urging her to get the lump in her left breast examined, that she would have never found out. Once the results had come in, it became evident what the problem was. It had been almost a month since Jane had received the news, but she had yet to decide what do about it. Instead, each day in the lab slowly turned shorter and shorter, and Darcy struggled to keep her composure as she saw the cancer slowly beginning to affect her friend. While the symptoms were mild at this stage, she would not have thought much of it if it were not for the fact that at this point Darcy knew Jane well enough.

She knew Jane's growing fatigue was a result of both the cancer and the strain she had been putting upon her body to continue working like nothing had changed. They had said it was breast cancer and there was a chance to combat it, but only if the scientist would act upon it. The sooner she did, the better the chances for survival was. It would seriously be for the best if the scientist would just shift focus in taking care of herself and getting the chemotherapy she desperately needed—but Jane, _stubborn Jane_ , was adamant about it. She wanted to hold off on it and Darcy could do nothing to make her. This did not stop Darcy from urging the woman to reconsider. While Jane knew better, she chose the path of denial instead.

"You need to take breaks more often," the bespectacled woman reprimanded, as she unwrapped her boss' sandwich and placed it in front of her. Jane stared down at it as she continued to sip at the water bottle pressed against her lips. She really wanted to argue, but her body was throbbing with unbridled tension.

Instead, she took another gingerly sip and muttered once more. "I'll be fine."

Darcy wanted to argue. Jane can clearly see it on her face, but instead the young woman rips the foil away from her sandwich and bites into it angrily. The scientist knew she was concerned, but every single minute was crucial to her. Jane refused to become bedridden and allow all her research to just rot away. She was _so close_ —she could feel it—and she had been working so hard that it would be a crime for her to just stop. She refused to allow the cancer to become an obstacle for her. While it was stupid to think the cancer wouldn't affect her, she was determined to take all her efforts and make her dreams come true. This was something she had dedicated for the last few years and finding out that she may need to drop her dreams made her sick in the stomach. It had felt like her entire world had shattered, but instead of letting it destroy her she decided to kick herself into overdrive. When she wasn't working, she felt the absolute worst. The work distracted her from her impending reality.

But she knew that none of this sat well with her friend and lab assistant. Darcy had become even more worried of her since the news came in. But Jane turned a blind eye to her friend in hopes that maybe today would be the day all her hard work would finally bring fruition—that she would finally create her own bridge to another world. She was no longer doing this for Thor, but for herself. The astrophysicist had given up the otherworldly prince months ago. He had broken too many promises; but part of her still ached to see Thor just once more. She did not know if she would beat him for the grief he put her through, or kiss him in order to soothe the burning ache in her heart.

Jane sighed and was about to ask Darcy to bring her notes over when everything began to violently shake and rattle around them. They both shrieked; Jane spilling her water bottle across the desk while Darcy desperately attempted to pull Jane to the floor in fear of an earthquake. The shaking only worsened, causing papers to fly off their worktable and something heavy to crash onto the floor on the other side of the room. Both women crouched down, covering their heads and fearing for the worst.

But as sudden as the earthquake had been, it stops. A moment later, there is a rumble and a blinding white light flashing outside. Jane freezes, her eyes glued to the windows of the flat as Darcy's arms tense around her friend's shoulders. She had been trying to shield the older woman from bodily harm—and while Jane would have smiled about the gesture under different circumstances this wasn't one. In fact, she was suddenly very pissed. The older woman knew exactly what was going on and carefully detangled herself from the protective grip.

"It's Thor," she muttered as she carefully rose to her feet and stepped toward the veranda. Jane would recognize such a bold entrance from anywhere.

"What?" Darcy asked. She slowly straightened her posture and glanced over her shoulder at Jane. She was still on her knees on the floor, looking less terrified and more bewildered now. Her glasses hung low on her nose as she tried to process the news.

It only took a few minutes before the aforementioned god of thunder stood at their veranda door, waving happily at them.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Darcy mumbled half-heartedly, as she finally stood to her feet. He had no right to make such a grand appearance after breaking so many promises.

"Wait your turn," Jane remarked in return as she slid the glass door open.

Before Thor can even speak, Jane slapped him across the face. He stood momentarily stunned as Jane's hand hovered in the air ready to strike down again. Instead, her fingers trembled as she crashed her fists angrily against his chest and began to sob. Jane did not know what else to do. She wanted so desperately to beat her fists over and over against him, but the realization that he was truly back struck her with the force of a typhoon. Months of pent up frustration, anger, and heartache spilled faster than an overflowing sink and the only thing she was capable of doing right now was crying.

Thor's expression softened, as he gingerly took her small hands into his larger ones. He did not want her injuring herself on his armor. He pulled her into an embrace as she continued to sob uncontrollably. His bulky arms wrapped around her small frame as he buried his face lovingly into the top of her head.

"I told you I would come back for you, Jane."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really, really needed to write something for tasertricks considering the frustration I'm having with updating existing stories due to some writer's block (however, I been researching to high hell and back on everything Thor, Marvel, and Norse mythology related and partially tempted to re-write stuff already). The title of this fic comes from the lyrics in _**State of Seduction,**_ by _ **Digital Daggers** _ which I feel like fits for what is to come.

If anyone here has read or is reading the comics, (nurse) Jane actually has breast cancer in them. I'm exploring that personality and trying to mesh it with her MCU counterpart. The same could be said about everyone in this fic though.

But anyway, more details and information is to come as they story progresses. I can't deal all my cards at once. While this is indefinitely a tasertricks fic, there will also be Jane/Thor (as you can see). Promise there will be more tasertricks once the ball gets going though. Comments and kudos much appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Once the tears had stopped, Thor had tried his best to ease into the reason behind his sudden reappearance. He had explained what had been going on back home and why they had not heard anything from him since his last visit. His hands were still tied with trying to keep the peace between the realms, which sedated Jane's anger at him for the most part—but as soon as the topic shifted to the real reason he had come to see her, her mood turned completely sour.

The three of them had been calmly talking for almost the last hour. In fact, Darcy had even brewed everyone some tea and pulled out a box of poptarts to snack on, but they had remained untouched. It had clicked that something was amiss when she saw the alien prince not even glance at them. He had loved them back in New Mexico.

The Asgardian was offering to take Jane back with him and cure her. When Darcy first heard this, she felt a wave of relief hit her. It was exactly what Jane needed. However, the scientist's reaction was a lot more different than her own.

"Absolutely not," Jane fired back, as she glared at her questionable maybe-boyfriend sitting next to her on the couch. She was trying her hardest not to toss the mug in her hand at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I do not doubt that, but this is an opportunity to fix everything," Thor pleaded as he looked upon the scientist in desperation. It had taken a lot of begging to get Odin to agree to it, but it was best that Jane did not know that.

Jane narrowed her eyes as her voice pitched, " _Fix_?"

"Jane, you're not broken," Darcy interjected, knowing very well her friend was growing agitated by the moment and Thor's poor choice of words were not helping the situation. It was clear by the way she was clutching her mug of tea. "But, he has a point. You haven't even mentioned undergoing chemotherapy at all."

" _Eventually_ , but not at the moment. And I refuse any magical treatment," the astrophysicist snapped back, "I may be no god, but that doesn't mean I can't deal with this on my own terms."

Darcy was frustrated. It was bad enough that she was having a hard time coping with the fact that Jane had breast cancer, but having her state of morality at the current topic of discussion was causing her even more stress. Thor was giving her an opportunity to reverse it and she knew any other sane person would bite at the chance. She was clearly crazy.

"But you haven't been dealing with it! You've been pretending everything is the same. Why won't you help yourself?" Darcy cried out as she stood to her feet. She could not handle sitting down and playing mediator anymore. She had been trying so hard to not cry from the pent up frustration and fear, but was finding it difficult to hold back her tears any longer. Jane would definitely die to her cancer if she did not do anything to help herself. She angrily rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand.

Both Jane and Thor stared at the younger woman, surprised at the sudden outburst. Darcy had seemed relatively calm until now, but it was evident that she had reached a tipping point. Jane pursed her lips. She knew Darcy had been holding back from saying much—that she had been since they had both found out. The young assistant had been the only one to know thus far, outside of a prying Thor. Jane had yet to tell the news to Erik, fearing she would put strain on the recovering scientist. He had already dealt with enough traumas under the hand of Loki. She did not wish to make anything more difficult for him.

Darcy had been with her since day one and she had been utterly supportive even though Jane knew how difficult she was being. However, at the very moment Darcy chose not to be silent anymore. She continued, "You know the longer you wait, the worse you're going to get," she inhaled shakily, "and then you won't be able to get better at all. You'll die if you don't do _anything_ about it."

There is suddenly a large lump in Jane's throat, as she felt her own morality slap her in the face. She knew the cancer was making things harder for her, but she had not come to full term that it would eventually lead to her death. It just seemed impossible for her to just die like that.

"Jane, she is right. I cannot stand by and just simply allow you die," Thor pleaded as he reached for her hand. She pulled it from his grasp and turned away from him. She bit her bottom lip and casted her eyes down at her mug of tea. She was suddenly overly aware of the situation at hand. Darcy was not cutting corner and Thor's attempt at comforting her only made her feel even guiltier about her denial. She could not deal with his touch right now, especially when she was on the verge of crying once again.

"You're right," Jane managed to murmur as she put her drink down on the coffee table, "But I'm sorry. I just can't accept a miracle like that."

She slowly turned her head to Thor and prayed that her voice did not crack as she continued to speak. "I know you mean well, but it isn't fair to anyone else that I get this kind of special treatment."

"Jane," Darcy cried woefully, "Don't think like that. Instead, _please_ think it over. I know you don't want the chemo, but this is a chance to help yourself without all those side effects. Everyone knows how much your work means to you, but you can't continue to work like this for much longer."

The young brunette is no longer able to cover up her tears. She furiously wiped the stray tears staining her cheeks away. Jane is at lost at what to say, as her next words fall off her tongue. She never realized just how much her decision affected Darcy. She didn't want to waste what time she had left undergoing chemotherapy treatment. But now, she realized, that she was causing Darcy not just worry but grief too. She feel's Thor's hand cover her own and can't help but turn her head to him. His visage is no better than her assistant's and she feels something pull at her heartstrings as she stared into the sad blue eyes looking straight back at her.

Jane took a deep breath. "Will it…will it make everyone happy if I say I'll at least consider it?"

There is a long silence before the blonde warrior placed a kiss upon her knuckle in gratitude. She was no longer against the idea and that was enough for him. He knew Darcy was on his side on this matter, and perhaps she could help sway her opinion once they were on Asgard.

He glanced back at Darcy and smiled.

* * *

Darcy felt like she was going to throw up as she untangled herself from Thor's arm. The abrupt trip to Asgard caused her stomach to violently lurch, while it seemed Jane was unfazed by the space travel. Instead, she stood perfectly contempt as she examined the golden ceiling of the Observatory.

It took Darcy a few minutes to try and collect herself as she grasped her the handle of her rolling luggage bag. They had not had that much time to pack and Thor had only informed them to bring the bare necessities. He said that they would be provided with everything else here. However, the problem was she had no clue how long their stay would be.

"Welcome, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis of Midgard."

She jumped upon hearing the deep timbre of Heimdall's voice and turned to look at the golden sentry she had failed to notice before. It wasn't her fault that her stomach was still doing somersaults.

"H-Hey," the young assistant managed to squeak out as she raised her hand in a meek wave. While she had not met him before, she safely assumed this was the famous gatekeeper Heimdall. And boy, did he look intimidating. He nodded his head at her in return and turned the lodged sword in the center of the room. The entire Observatory clinked and groaned in response. Both women whipped their heads around and noticed the portal behind them close.

"I will notify the All-Father of your return," the sentinel said as he straightened his posture. Darcy could clearly see now how massive the Asgardian looked in comparison to Thor. This was certainly not a guy one should mess with. His golden eyes briefly looked at her, before he turned his attention to Jane. "Do you wish me to also notify Eir to begin preparations for Dr. Foster's treatment?"

"That will not be necessary at the moment," The god of thunder stated quickly, as he easily lifted the bag of equipment that Jane had convinced Darcy to pack for them. The scientist figured because she was going to have time to think about the treatment, that she might as well continue to do some work. Thor had no arguments about it. He did not wish to let Odin know of the changes quite yet, and this would keep the women busy while he spoke to his father. Anyway, he had promised Jane last time she had visited that she would be able to return and do some research.

"Woah," Darcy claimed, as she finally let her eyes glance outside and at the glowing rainbow bridge. She had heard and read about it, but actually getting to see it was a whole different level. Her eyes drifted across the trail that led towards a glittering golden city. It looked just as amazing, but her eyes reverted back to the bridge once she realized something. "I thought this thing got destroyed?"

"The Tesseract has helped restore it," Thor informed them as he lead the two across the bridge and toward the city's gate, "It is very crucial to be able to travel between the realms, especially considering all the turmoil as of late. Heimdall is trusted in keeping everything in order."

Darcy glanced back over her shoulder and noticed the sentient lock back down onto his perch. "Is that all he does? Keep watch of everything?"

"Aye," the blonde prince responded, "Now come along. There will be time to look at things for yourselves later, but first we must get you two settled down."

Jane and Darcy weren't going to argue with that. This would be about the time of the day when the two ladies retired from their work and relaxed for the rest of the evening. The young assistant quickly glanced over at Jane, who seemed at unease. While the travel hadn't seemed to bother her, she still looked tired. On top of that, she hadn't spoken a single word since they had arrived and it was clearly because she did not want to give her exhaustion away to them. Darcy knew as soon as they were settled down, Jane would more than likely go to sleep. It was for the best anyway. She hadn't gotten a good and proper night's sleep in weeks.

And hell, maybe Darcy could finally get some proper rest too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, Jane in the comics is vehemently against getting cured of her cancer, but I decide to weave that personality type with the scientist we all know in MCU. I feel like that Jane would at least think about it. The reason why she hasn't considered chemotherapy at the moment is because she doesn't want it to drag her down and away from her work. Essentially, the workaholic Jane Foster we all know. It's certainly caused Darcy frustration and I feel like Darcy would be all up for an Asgardian cure to the problem—all because it would mean she would not be losing her friend to cancer.

Also on a side note, I hope the way I cut into scenes is okay. I'm trying to get rid of any unnecessary details, but not sure if the transition is working well or not. Let me know if there are any issues with it! And for those of you waiting for it, Loki will be making his appearance in the next chapter (and yes, he's alive).

Feedback is highly appreciated!

{ETA: This chapter was revised on 1/12/17.}


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

It did not take them very long to get to the palace, but the bumpy ride on horseback definitely did nothing to ease Darcy's already unsettled stomach. If she had known Thor was going to drop in and take them to Asgard, she would have held off on eating her late lunch. She glanced over at Jane, who seemed in better spirits—more than likely high on an adrenaline rush from being back in Asgard with her lab equipment. She knew that the scientist, cancer or not, was going to treat this trip like a research outing. It was evident by the way the astrophysicist was sizing up her surroundings. She held back a groan at the thought as she followed them into the palace.

"Sweet Jesus," Darcy gawked when she realized the inside of the place was just as ornate as the outside. Every inch glittered with gold detailing and miles upon miles of iridescent marble stretched across the floors. She had been impressed with what she had initially seen of Asgard, but the palace seemed to make everything else pale in comparison. Did the rest of the place look just as unreal?

"I know," Jane stated as she grabbed her assistant's arm and dragged her along, "I didn't get to see much last time I was here, but we can see as much as we want later. Don't get lost now."

It was evident that Jane was just as excited, but was keeping it in check. She knew the scientist was itching to explore the realm as much as she was. But, unlike Darcy, she was being a lot more rational and did not wish to get lost while trying to keep up with the crowned prince. Thor had not slowed down at all, and continued to walk with the lab equipment in his arms. He seemed determined to get them settled into their rooms. Not like Darcy could blame him, considering the guy must be just as exhausted from all the fighting he had been doing as of late. She didn't understand why so much war had broken out, but alien politics had never been a topic to ever cross her mind.

After walking around for what seemed like ages, they finally made it to their room. Thor had carefully dumped the equipment down by the door and turned to Darcy, who had already pulled her jacket off to avoid suffering from a heatstroke. Asgard ran warmer than London at the moment. Jane had been quick to ditch her own jacket moments ago and had disappeared into the bathroom to splash some water onto her face.

"Ah, Lady Darcy, may I have a word with you?" Thor asked, as he wrung his hands together nervously and glanced at the bathroom door. The blonde Asgardian didn't seem to want Jane to hear.

Darcy raised a brow at him, as she hung her coat across her arm. "Yeah. Also where am I staying?" she had been quick to notice that the room had only one bed. While she wasn't opposed to the idea of sharing it with Jane, she knew the palace had more than enough room to spare. And she would really appreciate some personal space.

Thor seemed to have read her mind, as he informed her that she'd be staying in a different room close by. They both wished Jane a goodnight before stepping out.

"Your quarters are just down this hall," he stated as he stepped back and grabbed her luggage for her. His voice dropped low enough for the scientist in the next room over to not overhear, "I'd also like to speak to you about Jane."

Darcy frowned. She already had an inkling of an idea what the topic was about. She followed him down the corridor and toward her quarters. The room was close enough to Jane's, but still a bit of a stretch. She was at least glad she wasn't placed in a different wing. She didn't think she could take any more walking right now. Her stomach still ached and she felt sweaty from all the fast-paced steps she had already done to keep up with the thunder god's strides.

Thor closed the door behind him as they stepped into the guest room. He placed her bags down on the floor next to the entrance, as Darcy examined her surroundings. This room, compared to Jane's was on the smaller side, but it had a charm about it. She noticed it also came with a private bathroom. Her fingers trailed the carved marking of the bedpost as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So what's up?" Darcy asked, as she licked her lips and looked up at the prince. Thor had remained standing by the door, a look of exhaustion crossing his features. He really didn't want to cut corners, but he had no choice. He jumped straight to the point.

"You must convince Jane to take the cure."

She blinked.

"That is the plan, but I can't make her do anything," Darcy replied as she tossed her jacket down next to her, "You know how stubborn she can be."

His eyebrows knitted together as he rubbed his jaw with one hand, "That is true. However, All-Father will not exactly be pleased by the change of plans."

"I thought you got permission?" Darcy seemed alarmed, "You told us that your dad invited us."

"He did, but it was not to be a lengthy visit," Thor admitted as he nervously licked his lips, "He was expecting Jane to just drop in and leave once Eir was done with her. No more than a day or two. Now I must talk to him about extending that time."

Leave it to Thor to leave out the crucial details, but it was too late to leave now. He was desperate to help Jane and the scientist was reluctant to take the cure and somehow she was stuck between it all. Darcy was sure he had expected the astrophysicist to happily accept it, but she knew it went against Jane's moral code.

And now that she thought about it, was she even allowed to be here? He had gone to this length for Jane, not her.

"Wait," the young brunette thought of their conversation back in England. There had been no actual mention of her. "I wasn't part of this agreement, was I?"

Thor seemed reluctant to confess. "Yes, but do not think it is any trouble. My father will understand once I speak to him about the changes."

"The same man who compared Jane to a goat? What a charmer," Darcy remarked sarcastically as she kicked her boots off and wiggled her toes. "I don't take him for the type of guy to actually listen."

While Darcy had never met the king of Asgard, Jane had a lot to say about him—many of which had not been too pretty to hear, and most of her story made him sound like a complete jackass that she'd rather not deal with. If she ever got an opportunity to meet him, she would have to bite her tongue back. She sighed and allowed herself to lie back and turned her head to look at Thor, who had twisted his head away from her. He seemed to have heard something, but before she could ask him what was wrong, he stepped out without another word.

As soon as the door had closed, Thor heard him speak.

"My, my what will the All-Father say?" crooned an all-too-familiar voice. The god of thunder knew right away that it was his adoptive brother. Thor had been a tad late to detect his presence, so more than likely he had caught some of his conversation with Darcy.

"Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you, Loki."

The minute his name is mentioned is when he chooses to make himself visible. His glimmer fell as he appeared before the heroic Asgardian. He raised his arms up in a gesture of innocence. "I was merely out for a stroll," he claimed, "I have no interest in meddling in any of your affairs."

"I knew it was unwise of father to let you keep your magic," Thor ground out as he shoved Loki away from Darcy's room. It was best if he remained unseen. The crowned prince had once been ashamed that he had left his dying brother in the deserted ruins of Svartalfheim—but he had thought the trickster dead. When he had returned to Asgard and found him here, alive and injured, he had been struck with guilt. He had left his brother to die, even though he had believed him dead to begin with. That guilt convinced him to plead on his behalf for freedom. He did not wish to see Loki locked up in the prisons any longer. However, he had been a fool to let Loki keep his magic. The disgraced prince may no longer be confined to a dungeon, but he was still not completely free. Odin had placed his adoptive son under house arrest, and the god of lies was confined to the palace walls. Even so, the mischief-maker found a way to brew trouble.

It was all a game for him. With his restricted freedom, came boredom—which meant he had a petulance to annoy him when he was already strained with managing the raging war. It was unfortunate that he could not be trusted to help on the battlefield. He had always been an excellent tactician, but now he was treated like a grounded child.

"Loki?" a confused voice asked, causing Thor to still. Loki turned his head at the mention of his name. Darcy stood in the doorway, her mouth agape with shock. She certainly hoped Thor had an explanation for this, because there was no way a supposedly-dead-trickster should be roaming around.

"He's alive? The hell is going on?"

"Please, do not scream," begged Thor as he tightened his grip on the trickster's arm. He spun around to face the distressed looking brunette. She wasn't planning on screaming, but she knew her voice had pitched a decibel when she saw the god of mischief with her own eyes. She felt her stomach churn as another wave of nausea hit her.

This guy was a criminal. He was a bad guy that had supposedly died alongside his stunt of redemption by saving Jane. However, he was clearly alive and well and apparently _on a fucking stroll_.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Darcy claimed before she ducked back into her room. A moment later, the distinctive and unpleasant sound of her finally empty the contents of her stomach could be heard loudly. Thor grimaced at the sound as he loosened his hold on his brother. Loki darted his green eyes at the door, then back at the god of thunder.

"Well, you did tell her not to scream."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry there wasn't much going on here, but I did want to get the ball rolling. I did, after all, promise a Loki in this chapter. I really enjoy writing him as a snarky and sassy jackass. There will be more of him in the next chapter and more explanations to why he is still alive. Stay tuned!

{ETA: This chapter was revised on 1/12/17.}


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Darcy was not amused. Her eyes refused to leave the mischievous god, as he stood leaning against the bedroom door with a look of boredom stretching across his sharp features. Thor acted as a buffer between them—sitting at the foot of her bed, while she sat opposite of him. She didn't know what was going on, but all she knew was that Loki was suppose to be dead. At least, that is what she had been told months ago.

The brunette sat with a pillow on her lap, letting the warmth from it pacify her uneasy stomach for the time being. She hated the fact that the two had heard her vomiting a few minutes ago. She blamed the bumpy ride and her nerves for the sudden purge of her stomach contents. The ex-intern would have been embarrassed about it, if it were not for the situation at hand. Thor had not been completely honest with her and Jane about many things, including the fact that Loki was still alive.

It would have been great to have been informed that the god that had tried to take over and enslave the Earth was still kicking and now free to frolic around in her presence. The thought of it made her both sick and angry. She had an inkling that Jane would feel about the same too—however, she probably would become even more angry with Thor once she found out they weren't so welcomed here as Thor had led them to believe.

"So, why isn't he locked up?" Darcy asked, as her blue eyes remained glued on the villain in question. She refused to let him step any further into the room, and so he stood by the door looking mildly smug now that he was the topic of conversation.

"Good behavior," he chimed before Thor could respond. The blonde Asgardian glared at his brother, before turning to the woman next to him, "He is not as free as it seems. Do you see vambraces he wears? They weaken his magic and prevent him from leaving the palace grounds."

The disgraced prince seemed disgruntled at the reminder, as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the accursing cuffs. It was true to say he wasn't completely free and that the bands restricted his powers quite significantly. But he had to accept it for now if he wished to remain out of the dungeons of Asgard. Odin had a change of heart after losing his queen and when Loki had returned severely injured he seemed genuinely concerned at the aspect of losing his son too.

However, Loki was no son to the king of Asgard.

That was not to say he did not take advantage of the situation. While he despised any ounce of pity thrown his direction, his desire to remain free held higher importance. He did not want to rot away in confinement, especially now that his mother was no longer around to visit him. He frowned suddenly and placed a hand delicately on his abdomen. He had nearly died to avenger her. Kurse had left his mark, but this was a battle scar that he would wear with accepted regret. This burden was his to bear. After all, her death was on him.

"Jane is going to be so pissed," Darcy declared, shaking Loki from his thoughts.

Thor seemed distressed at the mention of his beloved, as he stole a glance at the dark-haired god. "I was not going to keep this from Jane. It just felt like a topic for later."

"I'm not talking about him," she motioned blindly, causing the god of mischief to scowl at the dismissal, "I'm talking about you lying to your girlfriend that we're welcome here."

"But you are!" Thor exclaimed as he gripped his thighs, "The only thing to change is the length of time. The All-Father did not expect his guests to be staying very long."

"You mean guest. _I know_ I wasn't part of the agreement," Darcy bit out the reminder. She knew that the thunder god had convinced the king to bring Jane, but he had nowhere stated she could bring company. As per usual, she felt like the awkward third wheel. Her hands twisted around the pillow in her arms. She suddenly felt upset with herself.

"You are _my_ guest. I will speak to father."

"I'm sure all this will go fetchingly when you do," Loki quipped, causing his older brother to shoot him a dark look.

"Why are you still here?" the brunette frowned, growing annoyed by the snide commentaries. His presence did nothing to soothe her inner turmoil. She felt like a burden to Thor. She already had trouble accepting that she wasn't one to Jane— considering the astrophysicist had promoted her to an assistant shortly after the Convergence fiasco. Darcy had earned it, right? She had been, after all, interning for Jane for more than a year now. Granted, she could have just gone back to Culver after that summer in New Mexico, but she hadn't especially when she had heard the Hulk had trashed part of it. And after dealing with the Destroyer, she didn't want to deal with anymore rampaging monsters. Instead, she found herself taking a semester of online courses, before deciding that maybe it would be for the best if she took some time off from school completely.

But monsters seemed to have a penchant for finding her. She scowled at Loki.

The trickster tilted his head, gauging her expression. Her feelings were sprawled out like an open book and he had seen so many emotions flicker across her face in just the last few moments. It was fascinating, but he seemed to be the only observer. Thor had his mind elsewhere—more than likely focused on how he would address things to the king and how he would avoid the incoming wrath from Jane once she found out all the details he had failed to mention to her.

"That is a very good question," his green eyes flickered, "Why am I still here, Thor?"

The thunder god scrubbed his face with one hand. "I want to make it clear that you are to not cause any trouble to Jane or Darcy."

The disgraced prince rolled his eyes. He had no reason to even trouble himself with them. They were simply there and as long as they did not get in his way, he really had no reason to associate with them. He was never much for small talk, especially now with his limited freedom.

"I have no business with mortals," Loki was quick to blurt out, before turning and pushing the door open.

The blonde prince rose at that. "I also acquire a word in private with you."

Loki paused at that, casting one final glance over his shoulder before exiting the room. He would not linger too far. He was intrigued to know what words Thor possibly had to say to him that he had not heard before.

The moment the trickster had stepped out, Darcy looked upon her alien friend. "You're going to talk to Jane and your dad, right?"

"Of course. Please, do not fret."

"I'm not fretting," Darcy stated as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "But if you don't tell Jane, I may have to myself."

"I will, I promise. Just _please_ let me speak to her. It is best if she hears it from me," Thor said before he slowly stepped towards the door. "And Darcy, I know you said Loki does not bother you. But, I would like you to know he is much more compliant now. I can reassure you that much."

"It's whatever," she muttered, as she motioned bye at him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Darcy and thank you for understanding," he said before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, she threw herself onto her back in exasperation. She was really tempted to run off and tell Jane everything, but she had to wait and see if Thor would keep to his word of telling her himself. Darcy would not remain mute about the matter for longer than a day or two.

However, there was another problem now—or at least, someone who had a history of being problematic. While she may have been dismissive of Loki, she didn't know how else to feel about the man who had caused a number of issues on Earth. She hated him for all the bag things he had done. He didn't seem like much of a threat in the presence of Thor. However, considering his track record, she knew he could be dangerous when left to his own devices. It would be for the best if she didn't see much of him during her stay here.

Darcy shuddered and hugged the pillow tightly against her chest. She was so over today.

Loki stood outside in the corridor, waiting impatiently for Thor. If he had known his little stroll down this wing would have resulted in a confrontation with the warrior prince, he would have avoided it. He much preferred the other wing where the Asgardian Hall lay—where all the diplomats came to speak with Odin about the ongoing issues plaguing their cities and countryside.

However, he could never linger long enough to hear everything. Ever since he had first been shacked and confined to the grounds of the palace, he could do nothing to hide his presence from the king and the older prince. He assumed it was the magic they had infused into the vambraces, which unfortunately made his invisibility spells useless in the presence of his adoptive family. It was the reason that Thor had detected him listening in on his conversation with the human girl. He had been interested to know why mortals were in Asgard and he was surprised that it took his adoptive brother that long to notice him.

Unfortunately, Odin had a much more keen perception when it came to his youngest son. He could snoop nowhere near the king's presence without being caught in the act. It was a setback, but it did not stop him from spying on others outside of his royal family. There were many conversations within the walls of Asgard and the number of people who spoke ill of the All-Father seemed to have multiplied.

He snorted. He would have time to think about everything he has heard later. Thor emerged from the mortal's room with an expression of turmoil on his face. He already knew an inkling of what was wrong, but he had yet to know the entirety of the story. The blonde prince wasted no time and ushered the trickster away from the guest hall.

"I would prefer if you would just be out with it," Loki stated as the two headed toward the other side of the palace. He knew Thor long enough to know that he bide his time when he had a request to be made. He was curious to know what the thunder god could possibly want from the likes of him.

"Do you remember what you told me about Jane?" he asked as he came to a halt and looked upon his younger brother. Loki paused, trying to recall what in the world he was talking about. There had not been much to say about her, so it only took a few seconds for it to click. Her morality was surely what he spoke of.

"What of it? I warned you that you'd never be ready."

"But what if I can _stop_ it?"

Loki narrowed his emerald eyes at him, his mouth twisted with scorn. "Is that not why she is here? Because your father decided to pity your pet and extend charity to her?"

The dark-haired prince is suddenly pushed roughly against the nearest pillar, his shoulders pinned down as Thor growls lowly at him. He had struck a nerve. Loki stood impassively, his expression silently challenging him to do more. It is much too easy to rile up the warrior prince, especially when his thrall is mentioned.

Thor does not loosen his grip. "Do not speak of Jane like that."

Loki decides to forgo the goading—he is much more interested in what the god of thunder was getting at, "Again, is she not here for a cure for her mortal ailment?"

It was one of the things he had overheard.

Thor slowly released his hold on Loki and took a step back. He rubbed his beard in thought. "She is considering it," he continues, "but she is stubborn. I do not wish for her die."

"She's mortal. She will die eventually. It's what they all do," the god of mischief claimed as he adjusted his collar and dusted himself off.

The blonde prince stiffened, raising his blue eyes at his younger brother. "You know very well that can be prevented," there is a pause, "with a golden apple."

Everything suddenly fell into place. Loki narrowed his eyes—his statement of stopping the inevitable made much more sense now. It had been a while since he had seen such desperation coming from the thunder god. The trickster did not what to make of it, but it brought him no pleasure.

"And let me guess, you require my services to attain one?" he snidely asked.

"You are the only other person, other than Idunn herself that is capable of getting one."

Loki laughed. He could not believe that Thor had succumbed to such ideas over a human woman—and not just any human, but a dying one. While they both have had their fair share of mortal lovers these past centuries, this was the first time one had truly taken ahold of his brother's rationality. It is pathetic and the realization that someone as soft and weak-hearted was heir to Asgard made him want to lurch with distaste. He sneered and turned away.

Thor grabbed his arm before he could walk away and began to please. "Please, Loki."

The trickster yanked his arm away from the thunder god's grasp. He whipped back around to face the older prince. "And why should I care? She has no value to me."

"You are my brot—"

" _Do not_ ," Loki hissed in warning, his hand raised in a gesture of silence. His green eyes suddenly shifted, falling upon the band around his wrist and causing him to grow even angrier. Thor had no room to play that card. He was not an Odinson, but a stolen war relic. He was not allowed to step a foot outside of the palace walls. A prisoner of the kingdom he had once felt proud to call home. While his loathing for the subject had lessened over time, it had never disappeared. But at this very moment he felt nothing but white, hot anger. Thor could never understand, for he was free to come and go as he pleased. He was, after all, the true son of Asgard.

And he was asking the god of lies for help.

The blonde warrior raised his arms in peace. "We may not share blood, but we share a bond."

Loki scoffed, giving his back to his adoptive brother. His fingers skimmed over the enchanted runes of his binds as he willed back his temper. The reality was, the trickster really could not do anything with these on and Thor seemed to have forgotten that. Even if he agreed to steal an apple, he would not be able to set foot into Idunn's orchard when he could not leave the palace grounds.

But the warrior prince seemed to have read his mind. "What if I release you of your shackles?"

At this, Loki's interest piqued. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes falling upon the Asgardian.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Everything is not as it seems though, but you'll see in due time. Next chapter may not be coming so soon, just cause I do go to school and work part-time. But, I'll leave you with this for now. Let me know what you think.

Feedback is highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Thor knew it was dangerous to make such a deal with the trickster, but he needed a backup plan. There was no way he could just sit back and wait to see what Jane may decide to do with her life. It may be selfish on his part, but he truly did not want to lose her. He had almost lost her once when the Aether had invaded her body. And he could not bear to lose her now, especially with his mother gone. Jane would be angry with him, but in the long run, she would be alive. It would rid of the cancer and extend her natural life for another hundred years or so. She would age slowly as long as the effects of the magical apple were in her system.

It was just unfortunate that the only person that was capable of giving her this second chance would be Loki. There was no way Idunn would grant him an apple, especially when the Harvest Blessing* was months from now. While the Norsemen had always looked upon them as immortal gods, they were not. The golden apples provided them extended lives, keeping them from aging. Idunn took great care and pride over watching the orchard—she was the goddess who nurtured and harvested them for the All-Father to give out. Odin granted the apple to only a few Asgardians yearly and surely, he would never grant one to a human. But Loki was the only one capable of getting a golden apple otherwise. He had infiltrated the orchard and stolen one before under a dare—Thor had remembered it very well. Him and his friends had teased and dared Loki to steal one with the intent of making Loki the fool, but the trickster proved to be craftier than they had thought. When he had returned from the garden with an apple in his hand, they had all been shocked—no one had ever stolen from Idunn and not been caught. And so, the god of mischief was the only person ever capable of entering and leaving undetected. One apple would go unnoticed, but a missing Loki would not.

"It cannot be permanent," Thor clarified, "It will only be for a few hours."

"Then I decline," Loki replied as he began to walk away from his adoptive brother. Thor had to be a fool to think he would do such a favor out of charity. He had already helped save the scientist once before. The god of mischief was no hero.

"What is it that you want then?" Thor barked angrily behind him as he followed, "If I were to release you so easily this will reflect badly on Asgard."

Loki scoffed. "Do not preach goodness. You're forgetting this is your plan. It is a crime to steal from Idunn. Even if I do it, it reflects back onto you."

The god of thunder made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. It was true that what he was asking for was a crime. However, he was not left with many options when it came to saving Jane from the inevitable. He had already spoken to All-Father and reached an agreement to bring her here for help. He hadn't expected her to decline his offer and make things difficult for him. Did she want to die? It troubled him. However, if Odin found out she initially had declined the treatment, he would send her back to Midgard to die. The Asgardian king was willing to extend his hand out for help only so much. It was not out of kindness, but it was all due to an agreement he had made with his father. Thor could not stand aside and let this chance fall to naught. The apple would be a guarantee that she would be better—whether she chose to eat it willingly or not. He would have to find a way for her to at least take a bite from it.

"My options are slim," Thor pointed out, causing Loki to stop and glance over his shoulder, "You know I would not ask this of you under any other circumstances."

"I'm quite aware of your desperation," Loki stated flatly. His eyes suddenly flick to the side as his voice dropped, "Sadly, we have company."

The brothers straightened and turned their full attention to their unexpected guest. The All-Father stood in the doorway of the throne room with an unreadable expression on his face. His one good eye looked upon one prince to the other. It was strange to see the two of them together these days. They generally sought to keep a distance between each other. However, he kept those thoughts to himself.

"I was informed that you have returned," the king drawled as he focused on his eldest, "however, evidently another has accompanied your guest. I've been waiting patiently for you to come to me about this."

Odin wasted no time nor did he wait for a response. "My patience runs thin. I acquire a word with you, Thor."

Loki couldn't help but smirk, knowing fully well whom the king was referring to. The woman and Thor had confirmed that she had not been expected company. Odin had granted his eldest permission to bring Jane, but no other. However, he still didn't understand what had compelled the All-Father to even allow a mortal into Asgard to begin with. Loki would have liked to know what agreement the two had drawn out for all of this to happen. He would eventually figure it out, but he would have to make scarce for now. It was unfortunate that he could not hide from either of the two to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The hammer-wielding god twisted his face to Loki and hissed lowly, "We are not done here."

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to leave. His presence was no longer needed.

"Of course not," he responded, as he motioned dismissively with his hand.

Thor did not have time to say much else. He followed his father into the throne room. He had expected a guard to inform his father of the guests. It was their job to keep him updated on the happenings within the palace, but he just wished he had had enough time to come up with a feasible excuse. Loki was the liesmith—he was not.

The All-Father stepped out onto the nearest open balcony, choosing to abstain from the throne for the moment. He was here to speak to his son as a father and not just as a king. His hands clasped behind his back, as he let out a deep sigh. His hair glowed silver under the moonlight as his stared out into the palace gardens. "I expect better of you, my son."

"I apologize," the golden prince replied, giving a slight bow before stepping next to him, "I was just getting the guests settled in. It is rather late for them."

"I do not remember giving permission for a second mortal to walk these halls. Do you?" he asked, shifting his attention to his son.

There was a pause. "No, you did not. I apologize, but Darcy and Jane are very close. She cares for Jane."

"I care not. You broke our agreement. What will you do if I were to cast them both back off to Midgard?"

Thor stiffened, before bowing his head once again. "Please father. Forgive me for my indiscretion."

"You allow your feelings for that mortal to dictate your actions far too much," the king claimed as he turned and headed back inside, "This is why after she is healed you will not see her again. Asgard does not need a king like that."

The prince swallowed, quelling back angry words. He knew Odin cared very little for Midgardians. They were only important to him if they served a purpose, which they haven't since mankind stopped worshipping their kind as gods. His father had only agreed to help Jane because it meant his son would become much more pliable for the throne. He would sacrifice his future with Jane in order to save her life.

"I will be turning a blind eye to this imprudence, but if your guests cause any trouble I will be very quick to rid of them," Odin stated as he headed toward the throne, "I trust you enough to stay true to your word once she is gone."

"Of course," Thor muttered solemnly, his fists clenching at his sides, "there is, however, another matter I wish to discuss with you. My guests may be here a bit longer."

He decided not to mince words and tell him the truth. If he lied now, it would only make matters worse. His father was already upset with him for lying about Darcy, but it was necessary for her to join Jane. She was his only chance at the moment to convince his girlfriend to take the offer.

"My patience is truly being tested. You know very well the time we agreed upon."

"I am very aware, Father. I beg you," Thor pleaded as he got down on his knee. It was a bold move, considering the Asgardian king was already upset with how soft he was when it came to Jane. He claimed she made him weak, but Thor knew she made him a better person.

He continued. "I will not see her again and I wish to spend a few more days longer with her. _Please_."

While it wasn't the complete truth, it wasn't a lie either. He truly wanted to be with Jane as much as he could before he bid her farewell. She did not need to know that once she left Asgard that she would never see him again. It pained him that these next few days would be the last he would get to be with her.

Odin was not pleased, but he understood. It was a shame that his attentions were so focused on a Midgardian, but he would humor him and grant him time to spend with her. It would be his last and he loved his son enough to give him at least that much. Once she was out of the picture, Thor could focus his full attention on the kingdom as he stepped up to become the next king of Asgard.

It was about time for him to step down and finally let his son rule. He was far too old to carry the burdens of the kingdom, especially now by himself. The war raging beyond the walls were did nothing to help ease his troubles. He no longer had the strength to partake in battle and could do nothing but keep things in order from afar.

And his queen was gone and all he had was his sons.

While it was no surprise that he favored his Thor, he still cared for his youngest. Odin may have taken him in for selfish gain, but he had loved him like a son nonetheless. For all his inconveniences, the trickster was still family. But, there was no way he would allow the god of lies to sit upon the throne—especially with the number of crimes filling his ledger.

"I should deny this request," the All-Father began as he closed his eye, "but I will grant you at least that much."

Thor stood, his mood suddenly much lighter, "Thank you, Father."

He heard his son sigh with relief, but it only left him wondering if he was now getting too soft. The king had spared Loki from death and the dungeons and now he was allowing mortals to walk to halls of the Aesir. He knew the controversy his decisions have stirred up, but he knew Frigga wouldn't want it any other way. It was her voice in his head that game him pause and change his initial opinion.

"Remember, do not overextend my kindness."

"Of course," Thor replied as he relaxed. He had entered the throne room fearing the worst, but his father had been charitable to his request. He had never expected such consideration from the king, but his mother's death had left him more open-minded to his sons. Perhaps, he was afraid of losing another so close and dear to him. Thor did not quite know, but he was grateful for the change of heart.

Now, the only problem left was telling Jane about it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aaaaand, the ball is officially rolling. I'm somewhat pumped for what is to come. Expect more Darcy in the upcoming chapter, along with a dash of Loki as we get this story truly started.

Feedback is highly appreciated!

 _*Harvest Blessing —_ It is an actual celebration in Norse mythology, where they celebrate the bounty they received from Midgard over the past year. However, I tweaked it and made it about the golden apples instead of Midgard. I would assume that aside from them, they would also be celebrating the general harvest of Asgard over the past year. This event occurs between the Summer Solstice and Winter Solstice (apparently the Norse only had two seasons: summer and winter).

{ETA: This chapter was revised on 1/12/17.}


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the feedback thus far! I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

 **VI.**

Darcy Lewis sighed as she wandered down a long corridor and towards the direction of the courtyard. Jane and she had been there earlier in the day but now the scientist was back in her room resting for once. It surprised Darcy, considering Jane usually feigned being better than she usually was, but for once she gave in and decided to get a nap in. She assumed it was due to the fact that Thor promised to take her out in the evening to go stargazing once he was back from whatever realm he was in.

This meant that Darcy's schedule was now completely clear and she wasn't sure what to do with the free time. What did one do in a foreign world? She contemplated heading back to the banquet hall they had been in for breakfast, but she didn't remember where it exactly was again. The palace was far too massive and confusing for her to remember much. The only thing she was familiar with at the moment was the direction of the courtyard, and that was because she had just been there a few minutes ago with Jane. She had nothing better to do than some sightseeing, considering she hadn't really had much of the chance to really look at anything without lugging around science equipment. That had been all they did early afternoon and she was glad that Jane had decided to retire early.

Darcy carefully stepped outside onto the open veranda that faced the waterside and began following the stone path towards the courtyard. There had been a garden that had caught her eye earlier and she really wanted to check it out now. While she wasn't much of a nature girl, she was amazed at just how beautiful the landscaping was. That garden had been a luscious green field that seemed to radiate in the sunlight—and she was dying to see something so lively after suffering months of dreary weather.

Her hand grazed the giant hedges as she walked through the courtyard and into the garden. The area was fairly small, but packed with an array of colorful foliage. Her eyes lingered on the vibrant flowered bushes before she stepped further inside. The area led directly into a maze of hedges and she idly wondered if there were more any more gardens within the labyrinth. She didn't dwell long on that before diving in to see for herself. As long as she kept to the right side she would be able to find her way back.

 _I was right_ , Darcy thought as she stepped into another secluded garden within the maze. This one was slightly bigger than the last one and had a stone bench that was in the far corner by what looked like marigolds. She stepped closer to them when she realized their colors were changing every minute.

Darcy immediately whipped out her phone to take a video. This was something she definitely wanted to remember as she crouched down at the flowerbed and watched the colors shift from red to orange. She was so fascinated by what she was witnessing, she failed to notice a figure step closer to her.

"You certainly like to be present in places you shouldn't be."

The voice startled her, causing her to almost drop her phone. She whipped her head around to glare at the stranger. The wayward prince stood nearby with a stoic expression on his face. She hadn't even heard him approach but she had been quick to hear the meaning behind his words. Loki was making it clear that she wasn't welcomed in Asgard.

However, she wasn't about to let the words of a criminal bother her.

"Look who's talking," she bit back with annoyance, as she stood and spun around to face him, "Aren't you suppose to be off in some corner brooding?"

While he unsettled her, it was best for him not to see her sweat. He didn't seem like the same person that had killed hundreds of people, but she knew behind that pretty face that he was still the same guy deep down. It was best to tread carefully around him.

He ignored her question. "Are you not supposed to be with the Foster woman?"

"She's resting."

She then noticed that he had a watering can in his hand. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight. It just seemed way too domestic for someone who had been demolishing New York a little more than a year ago. His close proximity had been unnerving her, but he looked so downright normal at the moment.

Loki tilted his head at her, noticing the confusion on her face. "Someone needs to care for the gardens."

He didn't wait for a response and instead disappeared down the nearest path and left Darcy floundering for a moment as she tried to process what she had just heard. She was tempted to follow him and reconfirm those words but instead decided to stay where she was—it was for the best—and finish recording that video and taking some pictures too.

* * *

Darcy was lost.

It had literally been almost an hour since she entered the garden and now she was finally admitting to it as she hit another dead end. Her plan to keep to the right before she entered the labyrinth ended up being all for moot as she witnessed firsthand that the hedges would randomly shift from time to time. If she had known this before, she would not have risked going inside of the hedge maze to begin with.

"Great," the brunette mumbled as she turned around and attempted to trace back towards the direction of the palace—or at least the assumed direction. It was hard to see anything beyond the hedges, seeing as they towered over her short frame. Even when she tried stepping back to peak beyond it, she only saw green leaves.

She was beginning to panic.

How the hell was she going to get out of here? She glanced at her phone and cursed the fact that she had no service in Asgard. Darcy had failed to mention to anyone where she would be, so no one would come looking for her here. This realization did nothing to soothe her creeping hysteria.

"Crap, crap, crap," she chanted under her breath as she turned the nearest corner in hopes of finding another garden to stop in. If it was big enough, she may have better chance at seeing the palace or at least figuring out what direction it was in.

She lucked out, as she stumbled upon another isolated garden within the labyrinth of hedges. However, she found that she wasn't alone and was briefly thrilled at the prospect of finding a potential savior. But that was short-lived when she realized just who it exactly was.

Of course, it was Loki. He sat on the garden bench with a book nestled on his lap and the watering can he had been hauling lay near his feet on the ground. The younger prince had paused and raised his head from his tome when he realized he had company and was now staring blankly at her. She didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed, but the scorned prince was her only chance to get the hell out here. And it seemed like he knew, as his expression warped into a sly smile.

"Lost?" he asked knowing fully well that she indeed was.

"And if I am? It's not like you'd help me."

He put a hand to his chest and replied dryly, "You wound me with your words."

She snorted. There was no way she was going to stand around and bicker with him. Darcy turned away from him and tried to see if she can catch a glance of the palace from where she was. She stood on her toes, as her head whipped around for any signs of the building beyond the labyrinth. The hedges were massive, but she managed to spot what she assumed was the palace some distance away. It was hard to say, considering everything glistened gold in Asgard. She bit her lip. Would she able to get there without getting even more lost? The brunette was contemplating on whether or not to ask the trickster for his aid, but who knew if he would actually help her or not. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her options were essentially nonexistent and she was beginning to grow tired from all the walking she had been doing.

The gardens were beautiful, but she was suddenly sick of being stuck in this maze.

She sighed and turned to face her possible savior. He had already closed his book and was now eyeing her with a raised brow. She knew he knew, but it didn't help make matters any better. Darcy shifted uncomfortably, balancing her weight from one foot to another.

"I'm lost," she mumbled irritably as she pulled her hair to one side and scratched the back of her neck. It was a nervous tick, but he made her uneasy. After all, his history was anything but saintly.

"Obviously," he replied as he tapped the book causing it to suddenly vanish before her very own eyes. Her eyes widened in reaction. That was somewhat cool. She vaguely wondered what he did with it, but decided not to bother asking.

Instead, Darcy coughed and straightened herself, "So, can you help a girl out of here?"

Loki slowly stood up and picked up the empty watering can off the ground, "And here I thought you were enjoying taking pictures with your device."

Darcy was surprised he knew what a smartphone could do, but then again he had spent some time on Earth when he tried to conquer it. She quickly tucked her phone into her back pocket. "Well, Google maps don't work in Asgard."

Loki seemed amused by her retort but said nothing about it. Instead, he walked passed her. "I advise following me if you want to get out of here."

She didn't need to be told twice before she trailed behind the gangly bastard. There was no way she was going to stick around and be lost any longer in this Asgardian hell, but she found it difficult to keep up. His strides were longer compared to hers and she found that she was running out of breath quite quickly as she struggled to keep up with his pace. He seemed to realize it after a few minutes and paused to look over his shoulder at her. She was leaning on her knees with exhaustion—they hadn't been walking for that long, but she must have been walking around for quite a while before she ran into him.

"If you expect me to carry you, then you're sadly mistaken."

She glared at him as she took a deep breath. There was no way she would even ask him to do such a thing, but she was still confused as to why he was even helping her get out of here.

Or was he?

"Wait," she straightened up and glanced around trying to figure out what direction she had last saw the palace in. "Are you even helping me?"

Loki seemed suddenly amused. He had never said he was going to help her, but he had never denied it either. Instead, he had decided he would guide her out of the labyrinth…eventually. He wanted to make her sweat. She seemed much more pliable under pressure and he found he may get some use out of her.

"Why would I tell you to follow me otherwise?"

Darcy seemed weary suddenly as she took a few steps closer to him and held her finger up at him pointedly, "So help me god if you're fucking with me buddy."

He narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the careless threat thrown at him. However, he knew better to react with rage. The sweeter the words the sweeter the reward that came out of it.

Loki smiled. "I'd rather not deal with the consequences that come with _fucking_ with you."

His words meant to have a double meaning and he knew she was not some kind of clueless maiden to miss out on it. It took her a moment to register, but she instantly caught on. Her mouth hung slightly ajar and color rose to her cheeks, but she simply crossed her arms and feigned anger instead.

"They hurry up and get me the hell out of here."

He mock bowed as he inwardly laughed. "Of course."

The trickster continued walking and she continued following, but the silence between the two didn't last all that long. It couldn't, especially when Loki had to squeeze some use out of her while he had her alone.

"Has Thor told you he spoke to Odin?" Loki asked, knowing that the king had his word with his son after he had tried convincing the wayward prince to help him with his lover. He slowed his pace so she can keep up with him.

"He did?" she asked as she shimmied next to him and looked to him, "I kind of figured since he seemed in a better mood this morning. But, do you know what it was about?"

"About you of course," he lied. He hadn't a clue actually what they spoke about, but what the mortal didn't know would benefit him to finding out more answers.

She bit her lip. "So, am I getting kicked out?"

"If you were, you would have long been removed from Asgard."

That was true. If the king had truly wanted the mortals gone, he would have had kicked them out of realm long before they awoke from their slumber. While he hadn't been present for the conversation, he could safely make his assumptions. It was easy to guess what the All-Father would speak to Thor about, but he still did not know why the Asgardian king hadn't persecuted the mortals since then. It was obvious some kind of agreement had been met. The question was—what was it?

"Well, I'm glad I didn't get the boot. I figured he had spoken to his dad 'cause he and Jane are going out tonight for a date."

"A date?" he asked, trying to clarify if the older prince would be absent from the palace. It would make it easier for Loki to investigate a few things, primarily the Asgardian's room for some answers. He knew sparsely about the happenings of the war brewing outside of the wall and Thor was present for them all. He knew that the god of thunder had documents and records in his chambers, for he had to get something for the king as evidence of the happenings.

"Yeah…they're going to go stargazing. Jane seems excited about it, considering she went to take a nap right now so she wouldn't be drained by the evening," Darcy informed him. She didn't think any harm would come from the knowledge, considering he already knew about the relationship between Thor and Jane.

Loki said nothing in response, but he already gotten the information he needed. Tonight would be the best time to investigate Thor's chambers and see what exactly is going on. He glanced at Darcy from the corner of his eye—and perhaps she could be of use to him to acquire more information for later. Her relationship with the others made her an easy target and she seemed to talk excessively under strain. He had been quick to note her body language around him and it did not help that he was essentially making her work for her freedom. But she didn't need to know that.

He rounded the corner sharply and began to pick up his pace, leaving Darcy to scamper behind him.

"Dude, slow down!" she cried as she hurried to keep up with his strides.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I thought you wanted out of this maze."

"Without losing my breath," she hissed with exasperation.

Loki sighed, his fingers curling and swirling as he spun a spell to lower the hedge nearby. Perhaps, instead of making her sweat for answers he should instead make her feel as if she would owe him a favor for his rescue. He had made her sweat long enough and he certainly got some answers that he sought. He knew he would not be able to get all his questions answered at the moment, but she would prove to be of value to him with time.

"The exit is just beyond the next corner."

"Oh thank, Christ," she huffed as she dove past him. His eyebrows shot up with amusement. He was finding her to be a fickle little thing, but he would have to keep an eye on her if he wanted to know what exactly was going on between Thor and Odin. He smiled. They should know better than to try and keep mischief contained.

* * *

As soon as Darcy stepped out of the maze she wanted to drop down on her knees and kiss the pavement. However, she knew better than to make a show of her gratitude with the trickster looming close by. She turned her face to thank him for helping her, to only find that he was gone.

The hell? Where did he go? He had been just behind her.

"Loki?" she cried out, whipping her head about. She noticed the exit she had emerged from what now covered by a hedge. It had closed shortly after her escape from the labyrinth. She frowned as her mind drifted to Loki. He was probably still in there, but she really couldn't concern herself with him. He had been the one guiding her, so he knew his way out.

Darcy shook her head and began making her way back to the palace. Her feet were aching and she was starting to feel hungry. There was no way she was going to figure out where the banquet hall was without Jane, but she was going to have to wake her friend anyway. She had promised to help her prepare for her date with Thor tonight. She hoped that the thunder god would keep his word and tell her about everything, including the fact that Loki was alive and around. The last thing the poor woman needed was for the trickster to appear from nowhere and give her a heart attack. She already had other issues to deal with.

It was still weird to know that someone with a record for murder was roaming about so freely within the walls of the palace. She knew she shouldn't complain, considering he had just saved her butt from being eternally lost in there, but nonetheless she thought it weird that he had come to her rescue.

Didn't he hate mortals?

With one last glance over her shoulder, she stepped back inside the palace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, finally some actual interaction between the two! Of course, nothing between them is ever innocent. Thanks for reading! Feedback is highly appreciated.

{ETA: This chapter was revised on 1/12/17.}


End file.
